In a wiring harness as used in vehicles, it is frequently desirable to insert a portion of the harness through a hole in the chassis or other portions of the vehicle. In the past, the appropriate portion of the wire harness was inserted into a flexible grommet (frequently of rubber) and the grommet was, in turn, inserted into a hole provided therefor. However, gaps were sometimes formed between the harness and the grommet, as well as in the interstices between the various wires making up the bundle. Thus, in order to waterproof the connection, a filler was applied to the spaces between the bundle of wires and the inner surface of the grommet. The filler was also introduced into the spaces between the individual wires making up the bundle.
A typical prior art grommet of this general type is described in Japanese Utility Model OPI 2327/88 and in FIG. 6 hereof. Panel 2 represents a member through which bundle 3 of wires 3a is to pass in waterproof fashion. Through-hole 2a is first provided in panel 2. Base 1b of grommet 1 is inserted therethrough and groove 1a receives the edge of hole 2a. Side wall 5 defines tube portion 1d and wire insert portion 1c. The filler is introduced through filler hole 1e and flows into tube portion 1d and wire insert portion 1c. Seal 4 is wrapped around the outside of a portion of bundle 3 and side wall 5 to retain bundle 3 in position.
This device provides only a small filler hole 1e so that, when filler is forced therein, there is a great tendency for it to spill outside tube 1d. Furthermore, filler hole 1e is provided for only a comparatively short distance along tube portion 1d; thus, if the fluidity of the filler is not good, it will not easily or completely permeate the gap between bundle 3 and the inner surface of tube 1d, nor will it fill the interstices between wires 3a of bundle 3. Thus, introduction of filler is difficult and requires considerable care in order to insure that the filler completely seals the gap between bundle 3 and tube portion 1d, as well as thoroughly permeating the interstices between wires 3a.